Before Dawn
by yukiyosaki
Summary: Furuya melihat sisi lain Miyuki dibalik sosok seorang kapten yang selalu terlihat kuat...


Fajar masih ragu mengintip dari balik arakan awan di lapangan baseball SMA Seidou. Masih terlalu awal dari jadwal latihan rutin, Miyuki Kazuya tak menghiraukan kesenyapan di sekelilingnya. Hanya suara hentakan kaki miliknya mengiringi langkah-langkah yang sesekali melambat. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali dirinya mengitari lapangan ini.

Raut sendunya tersamar kegelapan yang kian tersapu cahaya ufuk timur. Beberapa bulir keringat menggantung, membaur pedih dengan letih. Raut itu tak akan pernah ia tunjukkan di hadapan siapa pun, terutama teman-teman setimnya. Letihnya pun tak akan pernah terucap dari mulutnya, sepenat apa pun raga dan hatinya. Demikian pula kepedihan yang baru saja ia alami ketika langkah mereka terhenti oleh SMA Ichidai di semifinal _Spring Tournament._ Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari kekalahan baginya. Namun hatinya bersikeras untuk tak meluruhkan air mata. Karena ia adalah seorang kapten tim.

"Seberat apapun yang kau rasakan, jangan pernah tunjukkan itu kepada rekan setimmu," kata-kata Yuuki-senpai, mantan kapten yang ia segani terngiang. "karena jika kau terlihat kalut, maka seluruh tim akan ikut terpengaruh."

Miyuki tetaplah manusia, setegar apapun dirinya berdiri, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang seakan berteriak, meraung serupa ingin menumpahkan sebongkah beban. Ia hanya tak tau bagaimana harus melepaskan bongkahan dalam hatinya tersebut.

"Miyuki-senpai..."

Sebuah suara yang familiar membuyarkan kekosongan Miyuki. Entah sejak kapan sosok tinggi bersurai gelap itu berdiri di dekatnya.

"Ah... Furuya..." Miyuki kembali memasang sisi seorang kapten yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Miyuki-senpai..." Raut itu selalu tampak datar saat menatapnya. "maukah kau menemaniku berlatih _pitching?"_

"Oh... boleh. Aku sudah cukup pemanasan." Miyuki sedikit lega karena sepertinya Furuya tak memergoki sisi kelamnya barusan.

Mereka menuju sisi lapangan dimana mereka biasa melakukan lempar tangkap. Mungkin tak lama lagi anggota tim lain akan muncul untuk latihan jadi mereka hanya berlatih ringan sambil menunggu.

Miyuki memberi tanda untuk melempar _fastball_ favorit sang _ace_ dan Furuya berusaha memberi lemparan terbaiknya ke arah yang Miyuki kehendaki. Bola yang meluncur kencang menciptakan suara keras saat tertangkap oleh sang _ikemen catcher._

 _"Nice pitch!"_ serunya puas.

"Senpai..." iris kelabu Furuya menatapnya tajam. "apa kekalahan ini sangat membuatmu sedih?"

"Hm?" Miyuki sedikit tak menyangka Furuya akan menanyakan hal semacam

Sepasang iris milik sang _ace_ masih terkunci pada sosok di hadapannya, hanya saja kali ini lebih melunak.

"Tentu saja kita semua merasa sedih. Aku yakin bahkan kau sendiri sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman. Benar?"

"..."

"Tak apa, kita masih punya kesempatan untuk menang di _Koushien._ Buang aura suram itu!" Miyuki menepuk pelan pundak sang ace ketika sebuah aura suram khas Furuya memancar.

"Aku... aku ingin menjadi _pitcher_ nomer satu..." Furuya mengepalkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Jika aku bisa menjadi nomer satu, aku bisa membawa tim ini menjadi pemenang dan Miyuki-senpai tak akan membuat raut sedih itu lagi..."

"Hahaha..." Tawa Miyuki mengisi kesenyapan diantara mereka beberapa saat kemudian.

"...?"

Ia menyadari Furuya telah melihat sisi lain dirinya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan.

"Senpai, kau tak harus menyembunyikannya..."

Miyuki tersenyum getir. "Jangan pikirkan aku. Fokuslah pada tujuanmu." Miyuki memindahkan bola ke tangan Furuya.

"Miyuki... senpai..."

Furuya tak sanggup membalas apapun selain kedua fokus matanya terus melekat pada punggung sosok yang berbalik meninggalkannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya terbekap pilu.

"Furuya..." Miyuki berpaling. "aku tak ingin kau ikut terpuruk melihatku. Jadi jangan pikirkan aku, mengerti?"

"Aku..." Furuya urung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu," senyum khasnya tergurat.

"Selama kau bersamaku, aku merasa bisa meraih apapun yang menjadi tujuan kita... Miyuki-senpai..." Raut datar itu tersorot cahaya dari ufuk timur. Di saat yang bersamaan Sawamura Eijun dan yang lainnya muncul menyongsong mereka.


End file.
